Bride and Gloom
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: A man you love, and a man you're going to marry. But he has something else up his sleeve. Can an old friend come to your rescue?


"Is it too tight for you deary?"  
  
"A little." Misty said, gasping for air.  
  
"Well, you don't want it too loose! You don't want to look fat on your big day!" The dressmaker tried to persuade.  
  
"But," Misty protested. "I need to be able to breathe, don't I?!?"  
  
"Spin around for me deary." The dressmaker replies.  
  
Misty slowly turns around, her white, flowing dress swimming around her legs. Her hair was falling out of the bun that was attached to the back of her head. It looked so fiery against her pale-pearl wedding dress. She fingered her shoulders as the dressmaker hemmed the bottom. She stares at herself in the three mirrors that reflected her scrawny body. She puffs out her chest a little and then sighs deeply. She wasn't smiling. She felt she should be though. She was finally getting married at age 23. But she didn't feel that special.  
  
"Isn't the bodice a little too low?" Misty asks, hoping to be right.  
  
"Don't worry about that deary." The dressmaker assures. "I'll add some lace up there to make it look more full."  
  
"I don't want it to be more full! I just want it to be more protective!" Misty cried, hugging her chest.  
  
"Why do you want it to be more protective? You want to look good for you husband, don't you?" She asks.  
  
"But I don't think that Collin is that kind of man!" Misty sighs, hoping he actually isn't. She twirls a little, just for feel.  
  
A man walks by the Bridal store and shortly glances in the window. He wore ultra baggy blue jeans and a brown leather coat that covered an old gray T- shirt. After he passed the shop, he back tracked and shook his head. He was starring at the girl being fitted into her wedding dress. That…girl. He knew her from somewhere, but couldn't place it. He heard her laugh through the large glass window displaying gowns. More things appeared in his head. A hot-temper, short shorts and suspenders. He remembered now! She was Misty Waterflower. He smiles, remembering the days. They used to be best friends!  
  
"But," He says to himself. "Who is she getting married to?"  
  
Misty slowly took out her bun and let it fall to her shoulders. She shakes her head a little to make it even. The man was admiring how beautiful she was when he suddenly realized she had noticed his stare. Her eyes were big, starring back at him, she slowly bit on her nails. The dressmaker had left to go get some lace. Misty quickly turned around putting her back to the window. She showed her criss-cross-satin-going-down-to-the-waist-impossible- to-wear-a-bra back of her dress. The satin ribbon ending in a large bow right above her butt. The strands hung almost down to the floor. Turning around was no use. The man could still see her face in the mirrors. Misty could see him still starring too. He looked familiar to her. With that midnight-black hair, and warm hazelnut eyes. Some sad classical music played over the speakers in the Bridal Store. Misty lifted up her left hand and examined her engagement ring. She wanted to defiantly cry…not smile.  
  
"Okay, now if you could kneel, please, deary. It would make it easier for me to get some of this lace on." The dressmaker had returned.  
  
"Excuse me," Misty started. "But, when you were going to get married…did you ever feel sad at all?"  
  
"Why do you ask that, deary?" The dressmaker asks, cocking her head.  
  
"Well," Misty's voice was getting softer and softer.  
  
"Don't be shy about it, deary."  
  
"I feel happy about it and everything." Misty says to the mirror, desperately in a way. "But still, I feel as though my heart is rather broken then jumping for joy."  
  
The dressmaker 'hmms'. "Is it by chance, something that Collin had said to you earlier that might have triggered a sense of foreboding?"  
  
"Are you happy being married?" Misty asked completely out of subject.  
  
"Yes, I Am." The dressmaker replies.  
  
"Did you ever feel that you were just walking into some prison when you were walking down the aisle. Like after you said 'I do' you'd be in this for life…you had no way out." Misty said, her examples trailing off.  
  
"If you truly love this man, Miss Waterflower, then you won't feel that way. You'd want to stay at his side through anything. You wouldn't feel trapped." The dressmaker pets Misty's shoulder.  
  
The man outside the window sighs deeply and continues his walk. He hadn't heard much of the conversation Misty had just had, but he knew one thing. She was either nervous, or upset over something that had to do with getting married. He decided to sit on a park bench that was right across from the Bridal Shop. That way, he could see when Misty leaves and catch up with her for a quick chat.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Waterflower, for stopping by! I hope you deal this little problem out with Collin!" The dressmaker waves Misty out the door.  
  
"Thank you, too, Mrs. Shell. See you next month when I pick the dress up." Misty waves back and starts to walk down the sidewalk, purse in hand.  
  
The man had slowly gotten up and crossed the street. He took his time following the red head. His hands in the pockets of his leather coat. She walked considerably slow, plus she was wearing such awful high-heels. No wonder she was walking kind of funny. He had never seen her out of tennis shoes before. She looked like a lawyer or something. With one of those low button blouses with a white shirt underneath and one of those really puffy scarves. A tight skirt that went down to right above her knees. The rest of her legs were covered in black tights that went into her back high heeled shoes. How could she eve sit down!? The man walked a little quicker, trying not to be too loud. He just wanted to sneak up on her. For old times sake, and just for fun. The sound of her shoes hitting the cement was like a clock. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Right, left, right, left. She was so sophisticated now, the man almost couldn't take it. He reached out his hands and tapped them on her shoulders.  
  
"BOO!" He shouted.  
  
"Ahh!" Misty hollered, not knowing what had just hit her. The man laughs.  
  
Misty turns around to see the man that was starring at her through the Bridal Store window. The same hazelnut eyes were almost covered by his fly- away back hair. He was holding his stomach from his laugh. She just peered into his face for a while before even speaking.  
  
"Ash?" Misty said more then asked. "Ash Ketchum, is that really you?"  
  
The man nodded. "Hi, Mist! Long time, no see."  
  
Misty laughs breathlessly. "Why, you haven't changed much!"  
  
"My voice has. And let's see, I'm actually taller then you now." Ash pointed out.  
  
"By about 2 inches." Misty replied, putting her hands on her hips. "But, look at you! You're still a stick!"  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Aren't those clothes a little baggy?" Misty asked.  
  
"Aren't yours a little tight?" Ash laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Misty complains. "It's not like I picked this out."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ash says. "Somebody picked it out for you?"  
  
"It was a gift, and I thought I'd wear it, that's all." Misty replies. She twists her engagement ring around and around her finger. Ash notices.  
  
"That reminds me." He starts. "I notice that you're getting married."  
  
Misty blushes with a hesitant: "Yeah."  
  
"Who is she, I mean he." Ash jokes.  
  
"Oh shut up, Ash! How dare you call me a Lesbian!" Misty shouts.  
  
"I guess that wouldn't fit though…you'd both be fitting into your wedding gowns." Ash giggles at his own joke.  
  
"Why do you always kid around?" Misty asked with an annoyed tone. "I bet you don't have a wife yet."  
  
Ash stops laughing. "No, I don't. In fact, I haven't had a date since I was 19."  
  
"And you are…?"  
  
"21 and a half." Ash replies.  
  
Misty clicks her tongue with a tisk tisk. "Ash, what is the world going to do with you?"  
  
"Give me a break, will you? I just haven't found the perfect one! I wait until I know it's true…unlike you." Ash says nastily.  
  
"Are you mocking me on my judgment on fiancés?" Misty sputters.  
  
"In short…yeah." Ash smiles. "By the way…who is the guy?"  
  
"His name is Collin. He's a marketer up town." Misty replies.  
  
"Oh, big bucks!" Ash brings a fist down like he was blowing the horn of a semi.  
  
"If you think I'm marrying him for his money, you're wrong." Misty said sticking her head out. "He's a really nice man."  
  
"What's your name going to be?" Ash asks.  
  
Misty doesn't say anything…just moans with a large blush.  
  
"Are you too embarrassed to mention his name?" Ash tried not to laugh.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you his last name." Misty gives in. "It's Finkledeitzermeijer."  
  
Ash splurges in laughter. He did all he could to stop him from rolling on the ground. Misty face was redder then her hair. She didn't seem too happy with Ash. He guessed it was a little mean to mock this Collin guy. But in fact, all he was; was jealous. He always liked Misty. But, come on! Misty Finkledeitzermeijer? That last name was half the size of the alphabet! Six letters more even! But he shouldn't really be talking, he wasn't the one getting married. He was the one who hadn't had a date since he was 19 years old. And that was a horrible one. Every time he hears the name Sandy Corset, a shiver runs down his spine.  
  
He shudders again. "Sandy."  
  
"Who's Sandy?" Misty said. She sounded a little outraged, believe it or not.  
  
"My last date." Ash said in the lowest possible voice he could muster.  
  
"Well, I better get going." Misty bid farewell, hearing that sad classical music in her head again. Why did she say that? She was just going to ask him if he'd like lunch, but she choked. Ash noticed her face, she looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Was it something I said?" He asked.  
  
"No, it isn't that." Misty's voice was soft. At that moment, a large navy blue car pulled to the side of the road in front of them. The driver's door opened and there stood a man with hair the color of the prairie. He wore a blue business suit and had Benjamin Franklin Sunglasses. He had a little acne problem, but nothing Plastic Surgery couldn't fix. He walked over to the two with a small smile.  
  
"Misty, darling." The stranger said and gives Misty a kiss. Ash just kinda cleared his throat. "Who is your little friend?"  
  
"Collin, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. Ash Ketchum." Misty replied. "Ash, this is my fiancé, Collin Finkledeitzermeijer."  
  
Don't laugh, Ash…don't laugh. "Nice to meet you." He shook his outreached hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ashton." Collin said with a smile.  
  
"Uh, it's just Ash." Ash corrected.  
  
"Sorry." It seemed as if Collin didn't really mean it. He turned back to Misty. "I was getting a bit worried."  
  
"I…had a little extra time on my hands after I went to the Bridal Shop so I went to the café and lost track of what time I was supposed to go back to the house." Misty lied.  
  
"Understandable, but you shouldn't drink so much coffee. It will stain your teeth." Collin said like he was one of those know-it-all encyclopedias. "But, we must be going. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Ketchum. I hope to have a little meeting again soon. Until then, Good-bye."  
  
"Bye, Ash." Misty said almost in a desperate tone.  
  
Ash waved. "Bye, Mist." Why such a short good-bye? "Don't turn foggy." It was their own little inside joke.  
  
Misty smiles and didn't have time to reply because Collin had shut the door of the passengers seat. The fancy car drove off.  
  
Ash watched it zoom up the drive and out of sight as it rounded a corner. Did Misty really love this man? It didn't look like it, but yet it did. Ash wondered if he would ever bump into her again. Or at least be invited to the wedding for another short goodbye.  
  
"So," Collin had stopped at a red light. "This Ash guy. How do you know him?"  
  
Misty turned pink. "He's just an old friend. We used to travel together."  
  
"Were you guys close?" Collin winked.  
  
Misty forced a laugh. "Not any closer then friends can get."  
  
Green light. "He looked jealous!"  
  
"Ash?! Jealous?!" Now that was something Misty could laugh over freely. Collin joined her in the laugh. "Why would Ash be jealous of me getting married?"  
  
"Well," Collin started. "He might have been hiding something from you all those years you traveled."  
  
Misty stopped laughing. Her mouth just hung open as if she'd say something in return to his ridiculous statement. She chocked, "I…", then looked out the window. Collin didn't exactly look pleased at her reply.  
  
The car pulled into a long driveway in front of a glorious mansion. Collin opened the door for Misty and they both walk in. Misty tries to run up the marble staircase, but had a little problem doing it, only because of her heels. She makes her way to her room and she kicks off her high shoes right after she had opened the door. She puts on her fuzzy slippers and sits down at her desk. She gets a pony-tail and puts her hair up like she always used to do. She opens the top drawer to her right and takes out an old book. She slowly opens it and pictures fall out. Pictures of herself when she was 11, 12, 13 etc. With her at times were either a Korean teen, or a pale boy with black hair and a headband. The last picture was of her and a boy who wore a red and white hat to cover up his fly-away midnight hair.  
  
"Those were the days, Ash. Those were the days." Misty sighs to herself. Then, until dinner, she read old entries from her diary on the road. Her mind flooded with sweet memories.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was that age again…and maybe I would have made different decisions that wouldn't have gotten me where I am today." Misty puzzles.  
  
At the local pub Ash sits, sipping on a glass of beer. He went there right after the meeting with Misty and her fiancé. He downed the drink and slammed the glass onto the table.  
  
"Will you have another?" the bar-tender asked.  
  
"Uh, no thank you, Dimetri." Ash replied, resting his head in the palm of his left hand.  
  
"Something eatin' at ya, Ash?" Dimetri was washing his beer glasses.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well," Dimetri sighed. "You don't sound 'not really'." He smiles and fills up another mug of Miller Lite, pushes it to Ash. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Dim, I'm not bribed well with beer." Ash says.  
  
"Just have it! It's on the house for your rough day." Dimetri smiles again.  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a rough day." Ash replied, taking the beer.  
  
"But how will I know if it was a rough day unless you tell me about it!" Dimetri had him trapped.  
  
"Well, if you call bumping into your only love in a Bridal Shop and find out that her fiancé is a rich snob, meaning you'll never have a chance on getter her a rough day, then yeah! I had a rough day!" Ash was getting slightly angered.  
  
"You care for this girl?" Dimetri asked.  
  
"Well," Ash sighed with a heavy breath. "If I said, 'my only love', then yeah! I care for that girl!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad! Now that she's getting married, you can't have her." Dimetri went back to cleaning.  
  
"You really help, Dim! You really help!"  
  
Dimetri laughs. "I was kidding, Ash. Just kidding! Just keep at it! Maybe she'll see what is better for her. Don't give up on her, and don't give up on hope."  
  
"Thanks, Dim." Ash finished his beer and left the pub. But when he got half way down the street, he remembered that he didn't know where Misty lived. He sighed with depression and returns to his own apartment, for the long night.  
  
The next morning, Misty awoke early. The sun hadn't even arisen itself. She got out of bed, slipped on her slippers, descended the long marble staircase, and entered the kitchen. She'd have to get used to this house. In marrying Collin, this was her home as well. She puts some instant coffee in the maker and sat on the stool by the island to await the brew. She couldn't quite place if yesterday's events were of a dream or reality. Meeting Ash on the streets like that. Was Collin right? Him? Being jealous of her up-coming marriage? No! Can't be!  
  
"Cant it?" Misty said to herself. The coffee was finished. She sipped it black, careful not to burn her tongue.  
  
Later that day, once the sun had finally wakened from the night, and Misty ate her breakfast, she went for a walk. She was heading towards the park. In her purse was a paper bag filled with bread crumbs. She always came to feed the Pigeons on Wednesdays. She also had some cashews for the squirrels. She wore a blue dress, that was rather tight around the middle. A nice hat to match. She thought she looked like she had just gotten off of the Titanic. How she longed to wear normal clothes, like she used to…before she met Collin. He got her this new wardrobe and insisted she wear them. He thought looks were what people accepted you by, and how refined you looked. She hated it, personally. Though she never told him, she did ask with her eyes. He ever met her eyes in a true way. Ash did. She sits down on a park bench and takes out the bag of bread crumbs. She tosses them onto the sidewalk and watches the birds scurry for an afternoon meal.  
  
"Everything that Collin does, I end up relating it to Ash! Why do I do that? Whatever Collin does, I still see Ash as the better one." Misty just realized that she was talking to Pigeons.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Came a voice from behind the brick park wall. The person rounded the corner and there stood Ash. Misty didn't notice she was smiling until he sat down next to her.  
  
"That's a big grin, Foggy." Ash joked, poking her cheek. He glances at the birds. "You talking to Pigeons?"  
  
"Oh!" Misty went pink and turned her face away, trying to wipe off her smile.  
  
"Whoa! Someone's riding first class! Better get in the lifeboat before the boat sinks!" Ash laughs at his own joke. He was obviously talking about her clothes.  
  
"It wasn't my decision in what I wear." Misty spat.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked.  
  
"Collin got me these clothes. He insists that I wear them." Misty replies.  
  
"Do you always do what Collin says?" Ash leaned in towards her face.  
  
Misty couldn't answer.  
  
"Misty." Ash demanded, nudging her shoulder.  
  
Misty still held her tongue.  
  
"He's controlling you, isn't he?" Ash actually sounded concerned.  
  
"He's not controlling me." Misty chocked.  
  
"I question your love for each other." Ash had to make her tell. It might save her marriage.  
  
"Question? My love for my fiancé?" Misty said breathlessly.  
  
"You wince at his name." Ash pointed out.  
  
Is he right?, Misty thought.  
  
"Misty, please." Ash took her hand.  
  
"Ash," Misty pulled away. She started to cry uncontrollably soft. "Just go away!" She pleaded as she stood up, grabbing her purse and ran from the park. She ran back up the long driveway and into the mansion. She put her purse by the door and threw her hat down. She still sobbed.  
  
"Misty?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Collin came out and lifter her chin with his finger. "You're crying. Are you not all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean no." Misty sniffed, wiping a tear. "Collin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Misty sniffed again. "Do you love me?"  
  
Collin paused painfully. "Yes, sweet-pea. Of course I love you."  
  
Misty forced a smile and returned to her room to sob on the pillow of her fluffy bed. The pillow and the sea were now alike—full of salty water. She kept on wondering why she was crying so. Where did all these tears come from. What Ash said, about him questioning her love for Collin and vise versa. Was it true? Did Collin not really love her? Did she love him? She didn't know! But, she had to find out sooner or later. How could she ask Collin if he really loved her? She just did and he said yes. But anybody can lie. She gets off of her bed slowly and then blowed her nose. She crept out of her room and was going to turn around the corner to go down the stairs when she heard two voices at the bottom. One was Collin and one was his friend, Joseph. It was all muffles for a second but Misty got on her hands and knees to crawl closer so she could hear everything clearly. She heard her name mentioned, they were talking about the engagement.  
  
"I still don't quite understand!" Joseph was saying. "Why risk it?"  
  
"I take it that you don't know my complete plan." Collin was flipping a coin in the air. Up and down, up and down. The sun from the window catching it every once in a while and made it shine. "Do you know my plan?"  
  
"Not completely."  
  
"That's what I thought." Collin sneered. "Do you know my Aunt?"  
  
"Why, yes, I do." Joseph replied. "Madame Lubrick, on your mother's side."  
  
"That is correct." Collin said. "Do you also know of her estate? Her Fortune?"  
  
Joseph gulped. "No, I don't."  
  
"You don't. Well, I don't know if it is exactly safe to tell you my plot, but I guess it won't hurt." Collin replied.  
  
"Well, Collin." Joseph went on. "I do know that your engagement to Miss Waterflower has something to do with it. But what does she have to do with your aunt?"  
  
"She's the key to everything, Joseph. The key to everything." Collin's words made Misty happy, but what he said next, did not. "And most importantly, the key to my fortune. You see, Joseph. My Aunt Leeya, is a very picky woman. She wants only the best for me. She wants me to marry a sophisticated woman who believes in the same rituals that she does. That is mainly why I chose Misty, but I had some work to do. When I first laid eyes on her she had the most ugly looking clothes on that I have ever seen. These blue jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt." He shudders. "I had to straighten her up a bit. She seemed delighted at the task and when I asked her to marry me it was even better. My plan was going perfectly."  
  
"But what does having her look refined get for you?" Joseph asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that, Joseph." Collin flipped the coin. "Before the wedding, Misty and I are to go to a party at my Aunt's estate. And when she finds out that I have found a sophisticated lady, she'll think that I need more then I already have! She'll give me her estate as well as her large sum of money—hence, the fortune."  
  
"Then Misty and yourself will be very happy living there." Joseph smiled.  
  
"Oh, no." Collin laughed. "You don't get it, again. Misty isn't going to enjoy it. I am."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Misty will have never gotten to see the inside of the estate for the night of our wedding will determine all of that." Collin smiled in a way that Misty didn't like.  
  
"Don't tell me…you can't divorce her." Joseph moaned.  
  
"Oh, no." Collin replied. "I'm not going to divorce her." Misty's heart soared, then slowly fell to the ground with an earth shattering plop. "I'm going to murder her."  
  
"What!?" Joseph was shocked. "How can you get away with that?"  
  
"Very easily, I do believe." Collin seemed at ease with this! "You see, a few days ago I bumped into Misty on the streets talking to this bum. He turned out to be an old friend of hers. And somehow, I am going to get this Ash Ketchum, to seem like he murdered her. I blame him and make all the evidence point to him. I can't mess up! I'll just have to work a few things out, but he looked dumb enough to stand over a dead body with a knife!"  
  
"Collin, I don't think…" Joseph began.  
  
"Oh, it's not what you think, it is what I think!" Collin replied. "And with this Ash boy out of my way and into her hair it will be no problem at all in covering up Misty's murder. She's attached to that boy. I'm not going to wed soon, Joseph, I'm going to kill."  
  
Misty sinks to the floor with her hand clutched over her heart. She used the other hand to wipe away the tears that ran down her red face. Collin never loved her. He never will. This whole marriage was so he could get some of his aunt's money. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger and took it off with a frown. She meant to just throw it aside, but it fell through the gap in the stairs and went soaring to the floor below. It hit the tile floor with a loud 'clink' and Misty held her breath as Collin turned around. Joseph had left and Collin took his time in going into the kitchen. Misty slowly got to her unsteady feet and walked down the stairs. She searched the floor for the ring and finally found it. She just looked at it for a while, asking herself if she should put it back on. She sighed to herself with a sad tone. Her cry was more of a moan. She turned around…  
  
"Ahh!" She screamed as she saw Collin's face starring directly into hers.  
  
"Hello, Misty, darling." Collin sneers.  
  
"Hi." Misty tried to smile. "Collin…I…"  
  
"I'd watch what you say." She was shocked at his words. Did he know she was spying on him?  
  
"What do you mean by that, dear?" Misty said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"You just might see a silver flash and then it will be to late." He took out a pocket knife and flipped it through his fingers. "I know you know my plot, Misty. But things can change. There is always room for change. But until that change happens, darling, I'd watch your back. You stay away from that Ash Ketchum. For if you don't, I know you'll fear me. Every time you walk in the front door you'll be scared to see my smile. Every time you turn a corner you'll be afraid that a knife will be there to greet you."  
  
"Collin." Misty stuttered. She was not going to cry. She was not going to cry!  
  
"Don't play sweet with me." He ran his finger under her chin. "You were always a nice lady. Very attractive in your features as well as your spirit." He laughs evilly. "But like I said…there is always room for change."  
  
He walks out of the room twirling the knife. He had the worst smile on his face that you could possibly get. The kind of smile some people have after they have told a joke. The smile of a crocodile. Misty sank to the floor once again, holding her heart. She slowly put the ring back on her finger. Was this marriage worth going through? But either way, she'd end up dead. Either path she takes, she'll end up being trapped. If she goes with Ash, Collin will kill her before the wedding. If she stays with him, he'll kill her after the wedding. So what did it matter? Live longer and be unhappy. Or die quicker and be happy with the only person she had ever loved. She never told Ash that. She never got the chance. Because he left…Because he just got up one day and left…Left her behind.  
  
"Oh," She moans desperately. "What have I gotten myself into?" Tears fall once more. "Ash, please be the prince you never were and rescue me. Please come up to this horrid castle on a white steed and take me away from here forever."  
  
She knew that fantasizing wasn't going to do her any good, but it was worth it all to dream. If she couldn't get out of this situation in real life, why couldn't she dream herself out. Why couldn't Ash really be a prince and frisk her away to his own palace…?  
  
"Where are you going?" Collin's voice came early the next morning as Misty inched towards the door.  
  
"I was going for a walk down to the park." Misty replies, turning around to face him.  
  
"Alright." Collin approved. "But would you please be back by 2:00? I don't want you out all day. The sun will ruin your skin."  
  
"Yes dear." Misty whispers and slowly opens the door and exits.  
  
She goes down the long tar driveway and down the avenue. This street was empty, because it was a private lane. Trees lined the parallel lines that were the sides and the road was of orange dirt. She waited until the large mansion was out of view before kicked off her high-healed shoes. She stuffed them into her bag and ran as fast as she could down the road. Her bare feet felt good against the cold stone. She couldn't remember the last time she felt to free! And this was only when she took the shoes off, she couldn't wait to see how she felt when she took off this ill-advised dress. She got to the town in about five minutes and walked into a parlor. She got to the ladies room and locked herself into a stall to change. She took out a pair of short jean shorts and a yellow tank top. She kept her shorts up with red suspenders. Once she was done altering her look, she got out of the bathroom stall and looked herself over in the mirror. She took out a ponytail and put her hair up on the side of her head. She looked and felt like she was 13 years old again. She smiles to herself.  
  
"Misty Waterflower is back." She nods to herself.  
  
Misty put on some red and yellow sneakers instead of those high shoes and stuffed all of her old clothing into her bag. She slung the strap over her shoulder and marched out of the bathroom proud to be a woman. After she had exited the parlor, she went to the park. She was just going to sit and relax but she saw someone was already occupying her bench. She walked up to the person and threw her backpack at their feet. The person looked up at her and smiled. She crossed her hands over her chest and smiled back.  
  
"Miss me?" She laughs.  
  
Ash laughs too. "You look great! You look like…You!"  
  
"Why, thank you. Is that seat taken?" She points to the other side of the bench.  
  
"Nope, never was and never will." Ash pats his hand on it.  
  
She takes a seat. She wanted to tell him about Collin's plan to murder her but she didn't know how he'd take it. So, she took it the easy way around. "Collin is going to kill me."  
  
Ash's face drained. "What?!"  
  
"I over heard him talking to a friend of his and he was planning on murdering me after the wedding…and blame you for it." Misty replies. Ash still didn't answer. "So, can you promise me that you'll stay away from me after the wedding so you won't get framed for it?"  
  
"Misty! I'm not just going to let you sit there and say 'let me get killed!'" Ash yelled.  
  
"How do you know I'm telling the truth?" Misty tested. She waited his reply.  
  
Ash pauses and then smiles. "Because of the look in your eyes. It was too lovely to lie."  
  
Misty places her hands in her lap and stares at the sidewalk. Ash does the same. She was touched by this words. How he mentioned her eyes. He always met them in a way nobody else could. He always knew what she was asking even though she never said a word. The look on her face was more then one- thousand words to him. Ash sighs loudly.  
  
"Misty, if this Collin is really planning to murder you, you shouldn't go through with the wedding." Ash said.  
  
Misty looks at her ring. "But, I have to."  
  
"You don't have to do anything." Ash takes her hand and slips off her ring.  
  
"Ash. There are some things that you just have to do in life. At least I'm not goofing around like you." Misty couldn't look at him.  
  
Ash examines the ring. "You're jealous…aren't you?"  
  
"Jealous?!" Misty was insulted. She finally looked at him.  
  
"Yes, Jealous." Ash handed her back the ring.  
  
"How can I be jealous?" Misty yelled in his face.  
  
He stayed calm. "You're jealous of everybody that isn't you. You're jealous of the world, Misty. You're just licking your wounds and saying 'woe is me'. But you still stay by the person who gave you those wounds. You're afraid, Mist. You're jealous of people who are still free to do whatever they want to do in their life. You're even jealous of me. And you know it."  
  
Misty was speechless. She looked away. Minutes past and nobody said a word.  
  
Ash sighs deeply again. "I'm sorry Misty. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"No, Ash." Misty still hadn't put her ring back on. "I'm sorry for acting like this. I've been a plain fool. I am jealous, Ash. I am rich with jealousy."  
  
"Thank you." Ash nods. "For listening to me."  
  
Misty nods as well. "You're welcome."  
  
"Are you open for lunch?" Ash smiles.  
  
"Yes, I am." Misty returns.  
  
They head down to a small café and order sandwiches with coffee. They talk over appetizers and baskets of chips for hours on end. Ash tells Misty what he had been up to for the past few years and Misty says what her life was like before she met Collin. It was a delightful afternoon and their chatter went way past two. Misty looked at her watch but didn't care one bit. She'd die happy, was the only thing that raced through her mind. Why hadn't she done this sooner? But that wasn't mostly her fault, but maybe it was half. That day Ash left was both their faults. Ash for leaving, and Misty for not stopping him. Oh well, that was behind them both now. It felt so good to wear shorts, Misty thought. She could spread her legs and sit like a man. She never had felt so beautiful. Mainly because she wasn't wearing a pound of make-up like she usually did. Collin had the whole make-up rule as well. Even though her skin was pale, she felt like she was golden. She couldn't stop smiling even though what Ash was saying wasn't funny. After lunch was done and Ash had taken her down to the pub for a beer, she said her good- byes. They were going to meet on the parch bench again tomorrow for a chat. She went to the parlor again to re-dress into that horrid outfit. She smiled all the way up the walk into the prison—smiling.  
  
"Misty," Came a voice from the kitchen. "It's 4:30…you said you would be home by two."  
  
"I'm sorry, Collin. I lost track of the time." Misty lied, hanging up her coat.  
  
"Come here, please." Collin requested.  
  
Misty made her way into the kitchen after setting down her bag. She sat down on the stool next to Collin who looked her over. Misty worked at a piece of food that was caught in her tooth and ignored his stare. He finally smiled.  
  
"Did you have a nice walk in the park?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Misty held back a burp. "I did."  
  
He coughed. "Misty!"  
  
"What?" Misty put her hand to her mouth. "What is it?"  
  
"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but do you have…beer on your breath?" Collin sounded so insulted.  
  
Misty cleared her throat. "I haven't been drinking beer! What are you saying?" It was kind of hard acting innocent when you were one-hundred- percent guilty.  
  
"And I'd advise you, Misty, to go brush your teeth. You have something right here." Collin rubbed his finger on his front two teeth.  
  
Misty pursed her lips and put her hand over her mouth again. "Excuse me, then." And she left the kitchen to go upstairs.  
  
After she had brushed and flossed the piece of…well, she couldn't figure out what it was, out from between her teeth, she went into her room. She just sat on her bed and listened to music until she heard the front door slam. She got up and slowly opened the door. Nobody was in the entrance hall. She dashed across the way into Collin's room and looked out his window to see the front of the mansion. He was getting into his car. She closed the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen where she found a note pinned to the refrigerator. It said the following: "Misty, darling, I am just going to the market quick and will be back soon. And don't worry, I'll get plenty of ginger root for those shakes you love so much," Misty stuck out her tongue. She actually hated those shakes that Collin made. She always had to force them down. "Be good and don't burn the house down (haha). Kisses…Collin." Misty smiles to herself and puts the note into the trashcan. The note had given her an idea. She grabbed the phone and dialed 0 for the operator.  
  
"Yes, may I be connected to Mr. Ash Ketchum, please?" Misty asked politely. "Thank you, ma'am." She twists the phone cord around her finger and waits for Ash to pick up.  
  
"…Hello?" came his voice from the other side.  
  
"Hi." Misty was full of joy.  
  
"Whatta ya know? The person whom I least expected a call from." Ash laughs.  
  
"What?" Misty jokes. "You didn't want to talk?"  
  
"No, no, no. It's not that, Misty. I was just surprised that you got to call me with Collin around." Ash replied.  
  
"That's the thing." Misty giggled. "Collin isn't around. He went to the market."  
  
The talk goes on for at least an hour. It was kind of overwhelming how they could still chat when they talked for five and a half hours that same afternoon. Misty started to think of what would happen if Collin came in and she was still talking to Ash on the phone. So, she decided to take the cordless up to her room.  
  
"So, Misty." Ash began. "I know you don't like talking about this, but you have to leave Collin. I'm not just saying that…it's for your own safety."  
  
"I know…I know." Misty whines. "But I don't know how to do it." She began to tear up.  
  
"Don't cry, Misty! Don't cry." Ash cooed. "I'll help you, don't worry."  
  
Misty sniffed. "Thanks Ash."  
  
There was a short pause until Ash talked again. "Okay, first of all, repeat after me."  
  
"Okay." Misty nodded.  
  
"So long to all my pain." Ash started.  
  
"So long to all my pain." Misty repeated.  
  
"Good night to my heart ache." Ash's voice came again.  
  
"Good night to my heart ache."  
  
"Good bye sorrow." Ash was almost done.  
  
"Good bye sorrow…I won't cry no more." Misty added.  
  
"I'm leaving." Ash finished.  
  
"I'm leaving." Misty echoed. It took awhile for what Ash had told her to say to sink in. It was kind of confusing at first. "What am I supposed to do with that?"  
  
Ash laughed a little. "You'll write him a letter. Then after you're done with that, just set it on a table or something. Leave the house and come to me, I'll get you some place were you will be safe, I promise. I'm not going to let this guy kill you, Mist." He pauses. "You're too important to me to loose."  
  
Misty was in progress of tearing up again, but this time from happiness. She sniffed again. "Thank you Ash…Thank you."  
  
"Now, before Collin gets back from the market, you better go write that letter. I don't think it will take him forever to pick up ten pounds of ginger root." Ash jokes.  
  
Misty laughs in agreement. "You're right. I better go. I'll see you soon. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem, Misty. No problem at all." And with that they hung up.  
  
Misty pushes the talk button to turn the phone off and just sets it down on her desk. She takes out a piece of paper and pen and just fiddles with it. She didn't want to put exactly what Ash told her to repeat into this letter—but she wanted something similar. She just wanted Collin to get the point. And she also hoped that he wouldn't find her afterwards. She puts the ball tip on the paper but doesn't draw a letter. But she knew she must do this. She mustn't go through with this wedding. She took off her ring and got up from her chair. She opened the slider door and walked onto her balcony. With one big toss and a glint of gold with diamond, it was gone. She threw it into the woods behind the huge mansion with a smile. Never to see it again, she thought, I'm never going to have to wear or see that thing again. She returned to her desk with a new beat in her heart. She placed the pen on the paper once more and started to write. Very slowly, but it was at least progress. So long to all my pain. Good night to my heart ache. Good bye sorrow, I won't cry no more. I'm leaving. All she got done so far…was Dear Collin.  
  
Misty read it over and over, trying to make it sound convincing. She wanted it to be elaborate as well as strong. She ain't gonna be a wimp no more. She was going to take the bull by the horns. Head on, no detours. This letter was going to say it all. Misty sat back and read the final copy over once more…  
  
"Dear Collin,  
  
If you would only treat me right. I'd stay here by your side. But I am down to my last cry. So I'm leaving you, good-bye. You turned away from opportunities. To sit and talk things through. I can't keep on loving you one foot outside the door. I made the choice to finally go. Cause I can't stand this pain. It's time for my last tear to fall and me to smile again. Sorrows and heartache, goodbye, I'm leaving you. Don't wanna meet again, has got to be the end. The end! The sun will finally shine in me and clouds will drift away. There's something that's in store for me. That's my brighter day. So long to all my pain. Good night to my heart ache. Good bye sorrow, I won't cry no more. I'm leaving tomorrow. Now I just can't wait, tomorrow's too late. I'm leaving you today.  
  
No more hugs or kisses: Misty."  
  
Was that too much? He has such a hard temper. But he always acted like he controlled her. He always told her what to wear, how to act, what time you can do what…it was just too much to stand. It wasn't too much in the letter. It was perfect. It was getting her point out just like she wanted. She set down her pen and stood up. She went to her closet and packed a small suitcase. She changed into her blue jean shorts and yellow tank top. Suspenders were in place and her hair was up. She was on her way. Misty took the note off her desk and walked downstairs. She placed it on the kitchen island and made her way towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob. She stopped and perked up her hair as she heard a shoe walk into the marble floor of the entrance hall. She turned around to see Collin reading the note with a sarcastic look of sympathy upon his face.  
  
"So long to all my pain. Good night to my heart ache. Good bye sorrow, I won't cry no more. I'm leaving tomorrow. Now I just can't wait, tomorrow's too late. I'm leaving you today." Collin repeats. "How sweet." With one quick sweep, he crumpled the paper up.  
  
Misty couldn't talk. Her jaw was quivering. He had found her. "C-c-c- ollin…"  
  
He smiles evilly with those sick teeth of his shining. "Darling."  
  
"I thought you were at the market." Misty stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I was…for twenty minutes." Collin replied. Misty was stunned. "I heard you talking on the phone up in your room so I just quietly sat in the kitchen. When the time got to the extreme, I finally picked up the telephone down here." Collin laughed and changed his voice to mock Ash's. "You'll write him a letter. Then after you're done with that, just set it on a table or something. Leave the house and come to me, I'll get you some place were you will be safe, I promise. I'm not going to let this guy kill you, Mist. You're too important for me to loose." Misty swallowed hard.  
  
Collin continued. "I'm sorry, Misty…but…you lost." He ended up cackling with an immoral smirk. "I do." The wedding.  
  
He brought up his fist into the air. Misty gasped. His hand struck—like lightning.  
  
Ash walked down the city sidewalk with his hands in his over-sized jean pockets. He was getting very nervous, worried, vexed, and everything that would make you concerned. It was about 11:30 pm. He had gotten off the phone with Misty about three hours ago. It couldn't have taken her that long to write that letter. Maybe if she was anxious as well, it would have taken her about another hour. But that still left two hours of her to be free. What had happened to her? Even though it was late at night, and also dark, it began to cloud over. Ash stopped and looked towards the heavens and felt a raindrop hit his nose. The precipitation fell harder as time went on. He came to the park—his and Misty's meeting place. He walked the paths for a while until he came to a lone bench covered in a blanket. Oh, those bums. Ash always felt so sorry for them. Not having a home to sleep in. The blanket was draped over the bum's head for cover from the rain. He could wait for Misty here, as well as help this poor man. Ash came over to the bench and tapped the homeless man's shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Ash didn't get in answer. "I was just wondering if I could help you in any way. Sir?" Ash nudged his shoulder once more. The storm was getting bad. Lightning and Thunder. It wasn't safe to be out here by all these trees. "Sir?"  
  
Ash reached above the person's head and grabbed the flap of the blanket to pull it back over the man's head to see if he was alright. He flicked it away and lightning flashed, casting a very eerie and scary white glow to the person's face. Ash felt instant tears run down his face. "Good…Lord." He chocked.  
  
Rain fell on Misty's beaten, bruised, and blood stained face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Ash felt this throat thicken as he fell to his knees into a puddle. Why her? His fingers were jittery as he fumbled around with the blanket. He pulled it away from her entire body to examine it. He had to make sure there weren't any major injuries. He placed his ear to her chest. There was a very, very faint heartbeat. Her put his hand on top of her lips and could feel a slight breeze. She still breathes. That blanket over her head would have made it much worse. With shaky arms, he covered her from the neck down in the blanket and picked her up off the bench. He ran out of the park and up the sidewalk to his apartment. He set her down on his couch and took the blanket off. Ash quick got a towel with water and rubbing alcohol. He treated her wounds the best he could. He was no doctor, but it would work for now. She must have put up quite a fight. You could tell where a knife had just skinned her instead of a direct hit. Collin must have punched until she passed out then stashed her on the park bench. Ash got up once putting a cold compress on her forehead. He went to his kitchen and started to make this hot beverage his mother always made for him when he was sick. It always worked too, so he thought he'd try it out. Misty must have not gotten away in time once she had dropped off that letter. That poor girl. All he could remember was her laugh, her smile, how she said thank you to him. All those years they were friends, this was the time they were the closest. When one of them was in grave danger. I guess that's the way it's always been. Hiding everything until you really get in a pinch—that's when you decide to care. But what would he do if she didn't make it? What if she dies from this? You never know, she could be bleeding internally. Probably not, but he couldn't take any chances. He'll just have to wait for her to wake up. Such abuse, that Collin will pay. He will pay.  
  
Ash sat next to her as she sat on the couth, sipping the hot syrup he made for her. It had taken about an hour, but Misty had finally awoken. Ash sat in the recliner next to the couch until she did, not taking his eyes off of her face. She is so weak. She had the blanket draped over her shoulder and she holds the mug with both hands to drink. Ash didn't want to rush her, but he had so many questions to ask. Her eyes, he could not meet. She just starred into the liquid, her glances big and sad. Finally, a tear fell from her red eyes and hit her hand. She suddenly broke out sobbing. Her face was all scrunched up and she just let the water stream down her cheeks and onto her chest. Ash scooted closer to her side and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her near. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. Let it all out Misty, Ash was thinking, let it all out.  
  
He finally whispered. "I wish…I wish I could help you more. Be more of a friend."  
  
Misty didn't say much. "You help." But those two words made him feel better.  
  
"I," His voice had gone high so he had to clear his throat. "I don't want to rush you, but if you could just tell me what happened…maybe I could help more."  
  
Again, her words were scarce. "You're help is plenty." Her weeping had congested.  
  
They just sat there for a long while. Misty was still holding her mug and resting her head on Ash's shoulder. He still half-hugged her. Misty felt as if she were in such a safe and warm haven. Within Ash's grasp she wanted to stay. His comfort and love was all she needed to survive on. She took a deep breath.  
  
"He found me." She finally says. Ash looks over at her and lets her go. She sits back up and holds her mug tightly as she tells her story. "I wrote the letter and changed my clothes. I also packed a small suitcase for my trip. I went down the stairs and set the letter on the kitchen island and left for the door. When I got there and turned the knob, I heard somebody enter the room. I turned to see Collin reading the note with such a mocking expression of pity on his face. He told me how he was only to the store for about twenty minutes before coming home. He heard me talking to you on the phone up in my room and just waited. When our time was getting pretty lengthy, he picked up and eavesdropped. He heard you telling me to write a letter and how you wouldn't let him kill me. And how I was too important for you to loose. He then told me I lost and said his 'I dos'.'" Misty chocked with a cry. "Then he struck me down, again and again. He brought out his knife and tried to stab me. I dodged the attacks as well as I could, but I got hit a few times. After a while he got sick of me and sick of his misses. He took the handle of the knife and whacked me over the head with it. I still stuck in with it, but I was falling. That's all I remember before I passed out. Then I woke to your face." Misty looked over to Ash. He wasn't exactly smiling. He was more shocked.  
  
Misty just looked away and started to swallow her beverage once more. It tasted kind of funny, but if she asked what was in it, she probably wouldn't drink it any more. She looked down at the scraps on her legs. Red, thick lines of the knife just missing. A large gouge on her cheek where he did hit and manage to slash her skin. She plugged her nose and downed the hot infusion with one swig. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose. Ash laughed a little. She looked back at him, and her mouth twitched. Smile.  
  
Ash smiled as well and Misty was happy. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and it fell silent once more. She took a good look around Ash's apartment. It was very grungy, indeed. Most everything was the color brown, but it seemed to be the intended original color. He had one glass coffee table in front of the couch, across from the loveseat, and diagonal from the recliner. That was sure a lot of furniture for just one coffee table. Misty was going to sip her drink once more but then recalled that she had already downed the whole thing. She went to go set it on the coffee table but then hesitated. Ash noticed.  
  
"Oh," He says and reaches over her. "Let me get you a coaster." Misty noticed a second glass coffee table to her left. Probably just didn't see it because it was so…clear.  
  
Misty should have grabbed for one. She felt like such an odd burden. Plus, Ash couldn't really reach the coasters. On top of all, she was still weak from the attack. She fell over under the weight of his arm and him not having any balance anymore, only fell on top of her. Ash's hand whacked against the coffee table to the side of Misty but he didn't seem to care. All he did was stare at her, as did she. He swallowed in a relaxed way, with his eyes still locked on hers. Ash finally leans over and rests a small kiss upon her lips. He pulls away to see that Misty's eyes have not moved. Even with that generously given slash on her cheek, she looked absolutely enchanting…beautiful.  
  
She finally speaks. "Why did you leave me?" Her voice pleads.  
  
Ash's breath comes with a little more difficulty. "I thought you didn't want me." That was only part of it.  
  
"Ash, I've always…" She catches herself. She decides to restate. "Why wouldn't I want you?"  
  
"Misty," Ash sighs. "I was fifteen, you were almost seventeen. Those big trips were getting old. Our friendship was getting old."  
  
"Our friendship will never fade, Ash. It never did." Misty replies. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Ash doesn't continue, but Misty does. "What were you so afraid of."  
  
He finally goes on. "I was afraid to loose you. So I thought if I left then, you'd be behind me and I wouldn't have to say good-bye. I wouldn't have to see your eyes. I wouldn't have to hear your reply to me saying, 'I think we should go our separate ways'. But all I did…was run away from my dream."  
  
"You're dream?" Misty asks lovingly.  
  
"Remember when I told you that you were just jealous of the world?"  
  
"Yes." She nods.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I am really just jealous of you. More jealous of Collin. Or at least my first impression of him. I didn't want you to get married, Misty. When I saw you in that Bridal Shop…." He finally sits up. Misty sits up as well.  
  
"Ash," She places a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."  
  
"What?" Ash was a little confused.  
  
"For everything." Misty leans over and kisses him again. He holds her closer and tighter.  
  
The bonds were broken. They were drowning in each other's love.  
  
Misty woke early the next morning in a room that was very unfamiliar to her. She sat up with a jolt and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 7:24 am. She threw the sheets off of her as gently as possible. Careful not to wake Ash beside her. Wait, she didn't have to hurry at all. She mingles over to Ash's dresser that is scattered with different types of cologne. She picks one up to smell it. Her nose crinkles at sets it back down with a loud thud. It falls over. She quickly puts it back up right, getting the liquid all over her hands. She just rubs it off on the bathrobe she wears. She dresses into her shorts and tank top but doesn't bother to put her hair up. She goes back over to the bed and kisses Ash on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you." She whispers and goes into his kitchen and picks up the phone. She dials her sister's number. "Hello? Daisy? It's me, Misty. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. It's a long story, trust me. I'll take the bus, don't worry. Thank you. See you soon. Bye." She hangs up and tip-toes out of the door.  
  
She limps a little, but she makes her way down the city sidewalks. Good thing nobody is out this early in the morning, she won't get noticed easily. With her legs looking like she slept in a thorn bush, she couldn't take any chances. She makes her way to the mansion. She must have been crazy! But all over her clothes, good and bad, were still up in her room. She had to get them back. She takes a big breath and starts to walk up the private lane.  
  
"Misty!" Came a shout from behind. Misty quickly turns to see Joseph running after her.  
  
"Joseph." She says as he approaches her. He stops and pants for a while.  
  
"Misty, I had to tell you." Joseph breathes heavily. "Collin…he…he's going to try to…"  
  
"Kill me, I know." Misty kept her head down. She was always looking at the mansion, hoping that Joseph wouldn't see her cheek.  
  
"You knew?" Joseph was shocked. Misty decides to turn her face towards him. He gasps when he sees the gash. He runs his finger along it. "Misty…"  
  
"Look at my legs." She displays them. Showing all the red cuts. "I got it pretty bad up here too." She gestures her hands towards her chest. She shows him her arms—every bruise.  
  
"You can't go up there! He tried it once, he'll try again." Joseph says.  
  
"I have to. All my clothes are up there. I'm going away. I need them." Misty replies.  
  
"Well, if you are determined to do so, I'll have to escort you." Joseph takes her hand. He then sniffs the air. His nose twitches. He puts his face closer to her and smells again. "You smell of men's cologne."  
  
"I was walking around, you know, the smell kinda rubs off on you if you bump into someone." Misty fiddles with her thumbs. Trying to conceal the secret.  
  
Joseph takes a piece of her hair and takes it in deeply. "You reek of it."  
  
Misty's face burns red. "There is…some…one…"  
  
"Oh, I see." Joseph nods his head. "I'm happy for you, but I wish you could keep out of Collin's way. I don't want you to get hurt again. I feel so guilty…not doing anything sooner. It could have saved you…"  
  
"Joseph. It's okay." Misty pats him on the shoulder. "I'm fine. I am not Collin's to own."  
  
Joseph looks at her and smiles. He takes her hand off of his shoulder and holds it. Misty tries to smile back. It is only a small grin, but it seems to please him. They start to walk towards Collin's house once more together. They get up to the drive way and he stops her.  
  
"Misty, I better just go in and get your possessions. I promise I will take everything you want. And I won't let Collin stop me." Joseph assures.  
  
"I thank you very mush, Joseph. You've been so much of a help. All I need is my clothing…not the dresses. But the stuff like I'm wearing now. Oh, and the pale pink box I have in the top drawer of my desk." Misty replies.  
  
"Will do." Joseph solutes her and walks up the way.  
  
Misty waits on the curb. She is sitting down, hugging her knees. She should have left Ash a note of some kind. Telling him where she was going and if she was all right. She missed him already. Such love, that's been caged up all these years. He…he cared for her all this time. She finally knew the story of why he left her. Just so he wouldn't have to say goodbye. She couldn't really put off another meeting with him. She wanted to see his handsome, smiling face again—right now!  
  
"Misty…" Came a whisper. It was Joseph coming back from the house. He hands her a bag. "Hurry, now."  
  
"Thank you so much." She gives him a peck on the cheek. She takes off running down the street and into town.  
  
She gets to the bus stop and sits down on the bench. She must have waited at least twenty minutes before a car rounded the corner. She clutches her heart. It wasn't the bus. It was Collin's navy blue BMW. She eyes go wide with worry as he stops a block away. She gets up to leave but he also gets out of the car to follow her.  
  
"Misty!" Came a shout from behind her. She turns to see Ash running her way. She smiles substantially. He finally reaches her and places his hands on her shoulders. "Why did you go?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Ash." Misty almost cries. "I really am. I had to get away though. Collin would find me." She turns. "But it looks like he did anyways."  
  
Ash's eyes enlarge to take in the forthcoming fiancé. He puts an arm up in front of Misty as if to protect her. "You're not getting near her!"  
  
Collin laughs and stops walking. "Like I'll listen to you, bum?"  
  
"Collin, please!" Misty is crying now.  
  
"Shut up girl!" He takes out his knife again and points it at her. "If another word comes out of your mouth, it will be him first…then you!"  
  
Ash's voice gets louder. "You're not going to lay a finger on her! You won't hurt her again! You tried to kill her."  
  
"It is only human nature, boy. The strong must kill the weak to survive." Collin replies with a snarl.  
  
Misty steps up. "What we call human nature in actuality is human habit."  
  
Ash and Collin take a moment to have Misty's words sink into them. It is hushed, all you can hear is the wind talking to the leaves. Collin's eyes take in all of the couple. It frightens Misty. He kept on looking at her…head to toe. As if deciding which part to dissect. She grips Ash's baggy coat and tries to become invisible. She felt just like a cowering meerkat hiding behind a rock from a predator lion. She was just a small snack to his feasting eyes. Eyes that kill.  
  
"Are you saying…"Ash began. "That you've tried to murder someone before?"  
  
"Who said that?" Collin spat.  
  
"Misty said: What we call human nature in actuality is human habit." Ash repeats. "We call human nature, human habit…habit meaning something you can't stop doing. A habit such as bad as killing people can't be too good Collin. And you know that."  
  
"Who said I had a habit of killing?" Collin asked. "Why do you take such words from that useless little girl so seriously?"  
  
Ash turns around and looks Misty in the face. He smiles weakly then turns back to Collin. "Because of the look in her eyes." Misty almost smiles as he says these words again. "It was too lovely to lie."  
  
It looked as if Collin's head was going to explode. "Such affection! It's so pitiful! I think I'm going to be sick!" He makes sure Misty meets his eyes. "You're little boyfriend isn't going to stop me from getting that estate and fortune. They're mine."  
  
"This is all over money and a big house?" Ash is disgusted. "You killed her just so you could have a few more bucks? Look, you're already rich, you have a mansion already, why do you need more?"  
  
"More will give me more power you imbecile." Collin replies. "Now hand over the girl! She is my key to authority."  
  
"She does not belong to you!" Ash shouts.  
  
Collin's face gets redder every second. "Then so…be it!" He charges with the knife.  
  
Ash grabs Misty and puts her out of the way. In her eyes, the world stopped spinning. Everything was in slow motion. Collin ran towards them. She couldn't tell which one was his target. Herself, or Ash. Her eyes darted between the two men. She wanted to do something. She wanted to help. But she could do nothing. Her body was stationary. It couldn't move from astonishment. She was allowed to breathe again once Ash ducked Collin's attack. But wait, something was caught in her throat. She instantly falls to her knees as the blade imbeds itself in Ash's right shoulder. He moans and Collin has a slight look of triumph on his face. Ash falls back into Misty's lap and she fiddles her hands around the wound. Collin comes up to her, with the knife held high above her head.  
  
"No…" Misty whispers to herself. Her hands covered in Ash's blood. "You can't. Please. Collin, I know you don't want to do this."  
  
"Oh yes I do. I wanted to get you out of my hair for so long! And once I get rid of you, I will be able to finish this pathetic soul off." He kicks Ash's leg.  
  
Ash still tried to protect Misty. She bends over to sooth him. "Please don't move."  
  
"And they lived happily ever…" Collin snarled. "After." The knife started to descend.  
  
"Hold it right there!" You could here the loud click of many guns loading.  
  
Misty turns her head and so did Collin. Many police cars suddenly lined the streets and all the men had their guns held high. Misty almost collapsed with relief. Collin was so stunned it was almost funny. He dropped his knife which gave another small cut on Misty's leg from the bounce it made once it had hit the pavement. But heck, what was one more cut when you had at least a dozen? Three policemen came over and cuffed Collin and dragged him over to one of the cars. All the sirens were flashing in their glorious red and blues. Misty never thought she'd be happy to see those lights flash…without having them hand over a speeding ticket. Misty say a man running towards them from the crowd of spectators that had come out of thin air. It was Joseph. He came up to them and kneeled before her with a smile of worry on his face. He looked down at Ash.  
  
"Oh dear Lord! Look what I've done!" He cries.  
  
Misty couldn't reply a word. Her mouth was frozen from the heat of the excitement.  
  
"I'll be…fine." Ash winces. "Not…life threatening."  
  
Misty leans over and kisses his forehead. "Please don't leave me again."  
  
"I said…I'm not going to die, Mist." Ash reassures. "It isn't in a life damaging spot."  
  
"We must get that cleaned and bandaged up though." Joseph says and calls over for a stretcher.  
  
Misty now realized that it was he who called the police. "Thank you Joseph."  
  
He smiles at her. "Don't mention it, Miss Waterflower. You're welcome."  
  
Misty grins and bends over to kiss Ash's forehead once more. "You're always there."  
  
Ash smiles. "Your eyes are what call me." The stretcher comes and the ambulance people carry him off on it after he kisses Misty's hand for a short goodbye. Another one, yes.  
  
Misty starts to cry as they put him in the back of the truck and drive off. Joseph comes over to her and gives her a hug. She greets his arms willingly. And just falls into them and sobs.  
  
"I hope those are tears of joy, Miss Waterflower." Joseph wipes one away.  
  
Misty nods. "Half and half."  
  
Joseph takes her hand. "Too bad you threw away that ring. It still could have been used, you know. I would just mean a different promise to a different man. A better man."  
  
Misty bites her bottom lip to stop her large smile. She was almost too happy for such an awful morning. "I know…I love Ash."  
  
"I know you do, Misty." Joseph raises his eyebrows just to make her giggle.  
  
She gives him another hug. "Thank you so very much. You made this all possible."  
  
"Just parts of it. Little tiny parts of it." Joseph replies.  
  
"Yes, but little tiny parts that make all the difference." Misty looks up at the sky.  
  
A cloud floats by that reminds her of a dove. The symbol of peace. Yes, everything was going to work out. Peace will settle down on her life that she will now spend with Ash. She wanted to be with him. She will. Peace and Love…what more?  
  
Misty takes her time as she comes out of the backroom. Her hair lay limp at her shoulders and she folds her hands in front of her. Her wedding dress fit her just as she remembered it. But this time it had a certain feeling of completion along wit it. The large bow tied tightly along with the criss-cross-satin-going-down-to-the-waist-impossible-to-wear-a-bra back of the dress, felt so different. A good different. For this time, she is to be wed with a smile…not with a question of worry. She is about to round the corner of the dressing rooms and enter the front of the store before Mrs. Shell stops her.  
  
"Wait, deary." She smiles. "Bend down please." She takes out a container of foundation at smears a little bit on the vast scar across her cheek.  
  
"I don't really need that." Misty goes to rub it off.  
  
"Just for feel deary." Mrs. Shell reassures. "It's not like that make-up is permanent."  
  
"I guess you're right." Misty replies to the short and stubby woman.  
  
Mrs. Shell almost cries. "You remind me of myself at your age, Miss Waterflower. Of course, I wasn't as tall. But good enough."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Shell." Misty grins.  
  
"Well, how about we go show that lovely, rich man of yours." Mrs. Shell helps her up and starts to push on her back.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Don't be nervous about it!" Mrs. Shell giggled.  
  
"It's not that…but don't say I didn't tell you." Misty takes Mrs. Shell's hands off of her back and continues her walk into the lobby.  
  
She turns the corner and tries to smile. A man standing towards the front door faces her with his arms crossed over his chest. Misty walks to him and feels her face burn pink. He just smiles at her.  
  
"You look nothing short of extraordinary." Ash comments.  
  
"Thank you." Misty practically whispers.  
  
"Come here, beautiful." He kisses her. He then picks her up like he was carrying her up to their honey moon suite. He twirls, making her dress hug his waist. She giggles.  
  
Mrs. Shell stares at them with an odd look, but with a tear also. "Collin?"  
  
"No, no, no." Misty says thankfully. "Collin is long gone. I will never see his face again and I am very happy to say so."  
  
"Then you are…?" Mrs. Shell goes on.  
  
"Ash Ketchum." Ash replies setting Misty down to shack Mrs. Shell's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I am happy, Misty. You seem to full of more delight then when you were to marry Collin. I'm actually quite glad to hear it. He was not the man for you. He was never the man for any girl. What he did to you was beyond belief for me." Mrs. Shell reports. Collin was all over the news. Everybody knew his name. "Here, deary."  
  
"Oh," Misty sighs as she bends down to let Mrs. Shell put on her veil.  
  
"There…it is finished…Mrs. Ketchum." Mrs. Shell smiles.  
  
"Thank you." Misty says yet again.  
  
"Don't fear my bride." Ash said. "For you are free from all gloom."  
  
"I agree." Misty smiles up at him. "No, I do." They kiss again. Happily Ever After. 


End file.
